


pitching & catching

by janie_tangerine



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Erik, Charles is a Tease, Charles is a Troll, Fluff and Crack, Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top Charles, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which after they get together everyone is convinced that Erik is the one topping out of the two of them.Charles was amused maybe the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while ago I was taking prompts on tumblr and someone wanted _a Charles/Erik fic based on what Mcavoy said about Charles being on top? And with everyone assuming Erik tops and Charles being like "No"_. Given that I 100% subscribe to the McAvoy school of thought I went for it xD I hadn't written them before so I hope it's halfway good - meanwhile for once I didn't steal the title from anyone but let's say it's basically what this whole thing is about and they don't belong to me and HM THE ENDING OF FIRST CLASS NEVER HAPPENED #yeahIwish. *saunters vaguely back downwards*

  
The moment Charles goes downstairs for breakfast and Hank goes downright _red_  in the face when he sees him, he understands there’s something not quite right. Still, Hank says nothing and Charles helps himself to the leftover tea that someone else left on the table - there’s always some and he’s not really in the mood to make another. Especially when the one reason he’s gone downstairs while Erik is still asleep is that he wants to bring him some _before_  he has time to wake up, given how the man is Charles thinks he deserves a minimum of spoiling for once. He drinks the tea and then starts rummaging through the cupboards - surely there is something he doesn’t need to cook while coffee brews, right?

He’s put together a tray with the aforementioned coffee, a few plums, a couple of muffins that were left from when Armando went on a baking frenzy yesterday, the necessary cutlery and tissues when Hank clears his throat.

“Yes?” Charles asks, deciding that he could also go for a glass of orange juice.

“Er, I don’t - I mean, _congratulations_.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, you and - _him_. Yesterday. You both were, uh, quite loud.”

Oh. _Oh_. Now everyone knows, if someone other than Hank heard - he wouldn’t share, but _everyone else_  would.

“Uh, thank you?” Charles says, hoping to deflect any further questions.

“Well. Everyone agreed it was a long time coming. Just - he didn’t go down too hard on you, did he? Because he looks like a, uh, an _intense_  guy, and people before were worrying -”

The moment Charles understands what Hank means, a very, _very_  clear image of what went down yesterday comes to his head. (It includes Erik telling him that if he wanted to pin him down to the bed, he wasn’t going to refuse. Among other things.)

“No,” he says. “ _He_  certainly did not go down _too_   _hard_  on anyone. Least of all me.”

“Oh. Oh, good. Then I’ll, uh, leave you to, whatever it was.”

Then he scrambles off.

 _What the hell_ , Charles thinks, but then shakes his head and goes upstairs. He has more pleasant matters to take care of.

–

He hoped it would stop at Hank.

Then in the afternoon he runs into - Alex, Sean _and_  Armando. All at once. They’re in the garden minding their own business, and then they suddenly _also_  turn red the moment they notice him.

“Hello,” Charles greets them.

“Uh, hi, professor,” Alex mutters. “Nice to see you up and about.”

Sean elbows him in the side so hard Alex yelps.

“… Thank you, but as far as I know, I haven’t… been sick or anything.”

“Don’t mind him!” Armando looks fairly interested in letting this entire thing die down. “He just - don’t mind him. We know you haven’t.”

Charles sighs. “Guys, is this about what Hank told me this morning? Because if it’s a problem -”

“It’s _not_ ,” Sean assures him, and he sounds absolutely heartfelt - Charles doesn’t think he’s lying. “It’s really not! I mean, uh, we were all kind of wondering when that was going to happen, ‘cause you two -”

Armando elbows _him_  now.

“Go ahead,” Charles says.

“Anyway,” Sean goes on, “uh, we heard you, and really, it sounded like you were really having fun, _don’t hit me guys you agreed on that_ , so it’s all good, we were just, uh, surprised to see you walking without even, _you know_.”

Charles _knows_  at this point, because he thinks that if they assumed that _he_  was the one on the bottom, given how _enthusiastic_  they had been, he should feel pain walking now. Oh good - he sighs.

“As you can see,” he says slowly, “both me and my _backside_  are perfectly fine. Shall I see you at training in, how long, _five minutes_?”

“Yes sir,” Alex replies at once, dragging the others away.

God’s sake.

He really hopes that this stops being a novelty soon.

–

For a few days, no one mentions the fact. Things go on as usual. He tells Erik that they should try to be _less loud_ , and Erik makes such a mortified face when Charles tells him that most of the school heard them, he should have taken a picture. He’s sure he’s not going to see it again anytime soon. However, they do tone it down, and no one mentions that.

Until Angel comes up to him during breakfast.

“Hey, I was just wondering -”

“Yes, Angel?”

“Uh, you and _him_.”

“Yes?”

“You’re a thing? I mean, it looked like you where when you recruited me, but -”

“We weren’t then, we are now. Or so it seems. How can I help you?”

“Nothing special. I just - professional curiosity.”

“Professional?”

“Well, y’know, whatever lube you use must be real good, if you never seem like you have a problem walking and it’s obvious that you two, uh, well, if anyone happens to pass in front of your door at night -”

“Angel?”

“Yes?”

“We use it _liberally_ ,” Charles replies, and doesn’t specify _who_  applies it on whom, but honest, it’s his business? And they should have understood it already, if they are this interested.

Angel’s cheeks flush red and she flees the kitchen quite literally.

Charles doesn’t know if this is amusing or not, but he would like to know why everyone is assuming that _he_  would -

Never mind.

–

“Charles?” Erik asks him a few days later, the two of them lying on the bed with the sheets halfway to their legs - they’re both sweaty and sticky and Charles is pretty sure that he must have done something great in his past life to have ended up at this point.

“Yes?” He asks, sitting up to throw away the condom he just took off.

“Yesterday - Alex and Sean, during training, they - asked me a question. But I don’t think I understood what they meant.”

“Didn’t you ask them to phrase it better?”

“I did, but they just looked at me, said it didn’t matter and - ran off.” Erik looks so perplexed just recalling it, now Charles really wants to know what was it about. You don’t make this specific man perplexed very often.

“All right. What was it about?”

“They asked - in between the who of us, who was _pitching_? And who was… catching? I thought it was related to your hellish baseball, but why would they ask that of us?”

Charles thinks he’s going to play them some very dirty mind trick next time they see each other.

“It’s not - about baseball.” He sighs. “Not in this case, at least. It’s, uh. About sex. You know. _Catching_.”

Erik looks at him in confusion for a moment, then he _gets it_ , and then he turns confused again. “Why would they care?”

“Escapes me. They seem to be convinced that I’m _catching_ , though. I haven’t told them either way because it’s not their business, but - the only person who _hasn’t_  asked me is my sister at this point. This is quite embarrassing.”

Erik sits up and - wait, is he _kind of smirking_?

“Well,” he says, “you are right. It’s not their business. Still, it’s _somewhat_  amusing.”

“It’s not,” Charles says. “And I think we should go to the shower. The both of us.”

Erik doesn’t say no to that. Charles stops thinking about catching or pitching anything for the rest of the night.

–

Turns out that Raven hadn’t asked him because even she thought it was too embarrassing a subject to discuss between _them_.

But then a week later they’re having breakfast, everyone is at the table, _no one_  is mentioning the subject, thankfully, and then she arrives downstairs, sits close to Erik, stares at him and -

“I should hope you’re _not_  being too rough on him.”

Erik’s fork almost drops back on the plate, but then it just - stays hovering in the air as he turns to look at her.

“Sorry?”

“You heard me right the first time. I mean, it was obvious you both were headed that way and no one thinks it’s a _bad_  thing, whatever, do what the hell you like, but since no one here has the balls to actually ask and Charles over there would just lie if it were the case, given how whipped he is… _I hope you’re not being too rough on him_. Got it? Because if you are, I’m ending you.”

Charles thinks he wants the ground to swallow him whole. But then Erik _smirks_  just a tiny bit, and Charles hears Alex mutter something about sharks.

“Oh,” he says, “I imagine this is related to the whole… pitching and catching business. So to speak.”

“ _So to speak_ ,” Raven agrees. “So, are we straight on this?”

“Raven,” Erik says slowly, “I think you’re asking the wrong one of us.”

“Excuse me?”

Erik’s smirk gets slightly wider. Charles doesn’t know if he should be terrified or turned on.

“Case is,” he goes on, very calmly, “ _your brother_  is the one doing… the pitching. _So to speak_. But if you are so interested in knowing, I can assure you he hasn’t been rough once. Unless he was asked to.”

The entire table suddenly turns to look at Charles. Hank’s cheeks are a shade of red that should be damn unhealthy. “So - so that was what you meant when you said that _he_  didn’t go down hard on _anyone_?”

“Yes,” Charles says, figuring he should just have it out in the open. Then he also smiles and puts an arm around Erik’s shoulder, and if it looks possessive, well, who cares. Even better. “Because if anyone was _going down hard_ , in that situation, it was _me_. Now, can we consider this matter settled? Because as it is, he would rather catch. And I would rather pitch. _Period_.”

He probably shouldn’t have broken down laughing the moment everyone else stands up and about flees the room.

“Well,” Erik says, “you can look quite terrifying when you want to.” He also hasn’t moved from his position at all.

“Hm,” Charles agrees, “maybe. And guess what, I think they put me back in the mood.”

“I suppose,” Erik replies, the fork finally dropping back on the plate after it stayed airborne all this time, “that for this morning they can look after themselves.”

–

When they go back downstairs for lunch, _no one_  is dumb enough to ask questions about pitching and catching or the likes.

That said, when they do arrive, Charles just looks at all of them before taking a seat. “Before anyone asks, I wasn’t catching.”

“We dug our own grave,” Raven groans before starting to eat her own food.

On that, she’s absolutely right, Charles thinks, because from now on he’s _definitely_  going to make sure they are perfectly aware of his and Erik’s dynamics.

They were all so interested, it’s just polite that he informs them, isn’t it?

He informs Erik of that, though not speaking. Erik snorts around his forkful of salad and doesn’t tell him not to do it.

And fine, maybe Charles decides to go through with it also because this is the first thing in the months they’ve known each other that has made Erik look like he was having fun genuinely for more than ten seconds while in someone else's company, but no one needs to know that part.

 

End.


End file.
